Don't cry
by Snow shower
Summary: Alana never cried infront of enemies, not since her father dissapeared. In the world of Naruto, how will she live now?
1. Intro

_My Papa once said to me, "Never let your enemies see your tears, not one single tear. Tears of joy, sadness, hurt, and all must be shared with those you trust with all your heart. You're strong my daughter. Endure the pain of life and find the right times to cry." _

_Those are the last words he said to me before he disappeared. Those words never left my mind and I lived up to his words. In my whole life, I never cried in front of someone I don't trust. _

_I now live with my aunt, uncle, and their daughter. My Papa is a wolf, Mum a human. She died at my birth so I was raised by Papa. I was named after him since his name was Alan. _

_It's been 7 years since he left and I'm now 15 years old. My silver hair cuts off at my shoulders and my brown eyes stare blankly as I daydream. Since I am part wolf, I have silver wolf ears and a long tail with a tuff of brown fur at the end. _

_This is where I begin to tell of my life._


	2. Chapter 1: Freedom

"DID YOU WASH THE DISHES!" my aunt called from the other room.

"Yes Master." I reply softly.

I finally got done with taking out the trash, doing the laundry, washing the floors, cleaning the bedrooms, and washing the dishes.

"GOOD! NOW GO TO THE MARKET AND GET DINNER!"

I sigh and grab my light jacket. I pulled on my torn sandals and tied my hair up. The only clothes I own are a pair of sandals, a light brown jacket, cargo shorts, and a white tank top. The only thing that my aunt and uncle gave me was a black dog collar and harsh words to go with it.

I grabbed my shopping basket and hopped out of the doorway. Geez, now I had some free time. Before heading into the market, I wrapped the wounds on my arms, legs, and stomach that I got from my cousin every time I did one little thing wrong. I stretch and run off.

_**~At the Market~**_

Walking into the market, I hear warm welcomes from vendors.

"Stay strong Alana!"

"Good to see ya again!"

And many other comments follow. Everyone knows who I live with so they can understand what's been going on.

I rummage through my pockets to find any money I have, because I always pay for everything. They all smile and tell me not worry about it. This is one of the places I shed a few tears and thank everyone before heading to my so called home.

~_**Clearing in the woods~**_

Instead of going directly there, I stop by my secret training spot. I pull out my hidden stash of 4 kunai knives, all from Papa. I get into position and toss the knife at the tree. It hits a little off to the side.

"You're getting better I see."

I spin around to see Kakashi-sensei. I smile and run up to him, giving him a hug.

He smiles through his mask and I say, "Where have you been for the past two days?" Kakashi always comes to teach me how to throw kunai.

He rubs the back of his head and replies, "Sorry, sorry. My team and I were on a mission."

I back up some and frown. He sees my sad eyes and pats my head, "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." His eyes see the bandages. "Cousin being hard on you again?"

I nod in response. He grabs my hand and starts to drag me home.

"I don't wanna go back." I mutter. Yet he still leads me on.

~_**Aunt's House~**_

At my door, he knocks and waits for someone to open it. My aunt opens it a crack and sees me with Kakashi.

"What do you want? Alana get in here and make dinner." She says coldly.

I begin to make my way in but Kakashi grabs my shoulder to stop me.

He stares her in the eyes and says, "She'll be coming with me."

My aunt laughs and states, "She's our dog, and there's no way I'm going to give her up for free. We completely own her."

Anger boils up in me but Kakashi holds up a sack of money and says, "Is this enough?"

My aunt snaps the bag out of his hand and peeks inside. She's silent for a moment but then says, "This will do, even though she isn't worth this much in the first place."

Kakashi smiles and she slams the door closed.

I stand there shocked. "I'm free…." I whisper.

Kakashi chuckles, picks me up and puts me on his back. I hold onto his neck as he runs into the forest.

I lay my head against his back as he says, "I've been doing missions like crazy in hope of getting enough money to buy you away from that torture."

"Thank you." I whisper.

"Does this mean I'm your adoptive father now?" he asks.

"Why not?"

~_**At Kakashi's House~**_

He stops at a house and says, "Welcome home Alana."

I smile and cry a few tears off my heart. I slip off his back and follow him into my new home. I lay face down on my new bed and drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: New friends and Fights!

_**~Morning~**_

When I wake up, I'm alone.

"Kakashi-sensei?" I ask. No answer.

I get up and walk into the kitchen and see a note next to a pile of clothes. I hold up the clothes and read the note. –Alana, Gone out to train my brats, hope you like your new clothes. Love, Kakashi-

I smiled and said to myself, "That dork, he'll probably end up getting there 3 hours late as it is."

I examine the clothes he gave me. It's a brown sleeveless shirt that goes down and stops a little above my belly button and has a hood. Then there is a short comfortable grey skirt that rises just above my knees and a pair of dark brown leggings that go down to my knees. I hold up a pair of navy blue ninja sandals and a wood yin-yang necklace.

"He sure went all out." I stroll into the bathroom and try everything on.

I look at myself in the mirror and sigh, "I'm going to have a hard time hiding these cuts and bruises."

I shrug it off and change the bandages. I yawn and walk out of the house to see that its right inside the village. I wanted to find Kakashi-sensei.

I raise my nose to the sky and catch his scent, "No one can hide from my nose." I run off in his direction.

~_**In the woods~**_

I run through the woods until I hear someone shout, "Why are you always late, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi replies, "I was helping an old lady find her cat."

"LIAR!" they shout in unison.

I step out into the clearing and say, "Can't you ever get your nose out of that pervy book Kakashi-sensei?"

He looks at me and says, "Oh, Alana….you're so cruel. But how did you follow me?"

"I didn't." I point to my nose and say, "I can smell you a mile away."

We begin to laugh until a kid with blond hair yells, "HEY, KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

We look at him as Kakashi replies, "What now Naruto?"

Naruto points to me and asks, "She your girlfriend?"

I laugh and say, "Me go out with him? In his dreams."

Then a pink haired girl asks him, "Who is she, sensei?" He starts to answer, "She's my d-

I cut him off finishing his sentence, "Daughter."

The two yell, "Kakashi is married?"

They burst out laughing but I add in, "Adopted. I'm his ADOPTED daughter."

They catch their breath and say, "Ooooooooooh."

"Can I speak now Alana?" Kakashi asks.

I smile and say, "Oops. Sorry."

He sighs and says, "Naruto, Sakura. This is my daughter Alana."

I wave and smile. They do the same.

I sniff the air and walk up to Naruto and say, "You smell like ramen. hehehehe….."

Kakashi interrupts, "Alana Hatake! Stop teasing them! That's my job!"

I stick my tongue out at him. He grabs my hood and starts to drag me away, ordering Naruto and Sakura, "Personal training until I get back!"

~_**Running through the forest~**_

"Kakashi, where are we going?" I ask as we run through the forest.

"I'm going to introduce you to some people."

"Great…" I mumble.

_**~Training Grounds~**_

We come into a training area and close in on another group.

A man sees us and calls, "Hey, Kakashi! Have you come to accept defeat?"

"Not now Gai, plus I never lose to you."

Three others make their way over by Gai.

One that looks about like Gai comes up to me and says, "Hello, I'm Rock Lee, over there is Tenten and Neji Hyuga. What's yours my flower?"

I ignore him and walk up to Kakashi complaining, "What are you trying to do here, old man?"

Gai comes up and asks him, "May I ask who is this young lady full of youth?"

I fake gag while Kakashi answers, "This is Alana."

"Alana Hatake." I correct.

Gai comes face to face with me and asks shocked, "His daughter?"

I look at him dully and reply, "Correction, adopted daughter. Kakashi, can we go now?"

"Wait a minute already."

I cross my arms and wait while Kakashi says to Gai, "How about we see whose kid is better."

"Kakashi!" I yell.

Gai smiles and says, "Deal."

Kakashi smiles also and says, "Let's see how long Alana can stand against Neji."

"I don't want to!" I complain.

Kakashi pats my head and says assuring me, "you'll do fine, Alana."


	4. Chapter 3: Can it be love?

_**~On the battle field~ **_

On the field, Neji stands opposite of me ready to battle. "Fight!"

Neji activates is Byakugan and hits me in the stomach.

I cough up blood and he says, "You'll be crying on your knees at the end of this round."

"I bet you not!"

He uses his techniques to block my chakra points and steps back to see me exhausted, "I blocked all your chakra points; there is no way you can fight."

I breathe heavily; I flinch as my old cuts begin to bleed. I unwrap all the bandages and say to Neji, "FYI dork, I never learned how to use ninjutsu or any of that stuff in the first place."

Blood was now dripping off my arms, legs, and stomach. I point to them and say, "I never cried when I got these, what makes you so different?"

~_**Gai and Kakashi~**_

While, we were exchanging rude comments, Gai asks, "What's her secret?"

Kakashi smiles and says, "She never cries in front of strangers, enemies, or those she doesn't trust. She promised her real father that when he disappeared. For 10 whole years, she endured the abuse of her relatives. That's where the cuts and bruises came from. She's ready for whatever your boy gives her."

~_**Back to the fight~**_

I growl at Neji and try to punch him, he dodges easily. Seeing an opening, I bite down HARD on his arm. Well I am part wolf, so it figured that I have fangs. He flinched and threw me off. I landed and had a hard time getting back up.

Then I heard Papa's voice inside my head, "Never cry in front of your enemies, my daughter."

"I know, Papa." I say to myself.

When I landed, the dust blew up all over me. When it settled, I was a wolf.

I snarled and charged at Neji. He was caught totally off guard, so I fit my mouth around his neck and knock him to the floor.

Neji sees no way out and chuckles, "You win."

I let go and Neji sits up right. His arm was bleeding from when I bit him. I nose it gently and lick at the blood. I return human but that doesn't stop me. I finish and began to lick at my own wounds.

Now I am unable to walk so Neji helps me onto his back and carries to Kakashi.

~_**Back to the group after the battle ended~**_

They didn't see the ending so Gai asked, "You beat her Neji?"

He hands me over to Kakashi, "No, no. She won this round."

They all stare at him like he was crazy.

Neji and I laugh at their expressions.

Tenten walk over to Neji and looks at his arm, "What happened, it's almost healed."

He lifts it up to examine it, "That's where Alana bit me before, after the battle she oddly licked the blood and it's been healing faster. Guess she has some healing powers in her saliva."

"EWWWWW," a few echo.

"Heheheheheh," I begin to laugh.

Kakashi smiles and begins to walk away back to the village. "See you later Gai," he calls back.

"Kakashi, where are we going now?" I ask. "To go get you healed up by Tsunade."

I didn't hear what he said since I fell asleep.

~_**Hospital Hallway~**_

When I open my eyes, Kakashi is carrying me down a hospital hallway.

"What are we doing here," I ask.

"Like I said before, we're going to get you healed up."

"WHAT? I DON'T WANT TO BE HEALED!" I scream.

Then, Tsunade comes around the corner and asks Kakashi, "Ready?"

I squirm out of his arms and bolt down the hallway.

"ALANA! GET BACK HERE!" they both yell.

I keep running but Tsunade yells, "SHIKAMARU, STOP HER!"

I look forward to see Shikamaru a few feet ahead of me.

I wanted to run past him but for some reason I go into an instant sleep and fall on top of him, unconscious.

"Troublesome girl." I hear him mumble.


	5. Chapter 4: Young love

~_**Next Morning~**_

When I wake up, my wounds are all healed and Kakashi was gone. Tsunade walks in and says, "Kakashi told me to tell you that he had to go on a mission and won't be back for a week."

"Typical." I mutter.

"He also told me that you need to find someone else to trust instead of only him."

She smiles and I slowly get out of bed and leave.

~_**Village area~**_

Outside, I wander around the village. I just wanted to relax or something. I walk up to the highest hill in the village and run to the top.

When I got there, I lie down and focus on the clouds, "They got it easy," I mutter.

I close my eyes for a minute until I hear someone say, "Shouldn't you be resting at home?"

I open them to see Shikamaru sitting beside me.

"Not really, Kakashi said I have to trust more people instead of only him, so I have to get some while he's gone."

"I highly doubt that you will make any sitting up here."

"Aw shut up and leave me alone."

"You never act this way around Kakashi. You're colder right now, is it because you don't trust me?"

(_author's note: Alana and Shikamaru have known each other for some time, so they are pretty close. She just didn't trust him as much as he would have liked to.)_

I couldn't reply to that.

I sit up and look at him as he asks again, "Don't you trust me?"

I put up a sad smile and say, "I'll let my heart decide that."

When I spoke those words, I unknowingly begin to cry and tears run down my face.

I smile and say, "I guess I do trust you Shikamaru."

He grabs me and sets me in his lap, holding me close around my waist. "Why didn't you want your wounds healed before?" he asks out of the blue.

I lean back against him and say, "I wanted them to heal on their own, like my heart."

He places his chin on top of my head and says, "I've seen you before in the market."

I look up at him. He resumes again, "All the vendors welcoming you and you smile. Sometimes you head straight home and deal with the torture, wishing for it to stop but you say nothing. You never cried once and I admire you for that."

"Shikamaru." I whisper.

He holds me closer and says, "It's going to rain."

Too late, the raindrops begin to fall into a hard rain. My tears blend in with the drops on my face. I turn around so I face Shikamaru in his lap. We rest our foreheads on one another's and smile.

"We should get going." He says. Shikamaru slides me off and gets up, offering me his hand. I take it and we head home.

~_**Road intersection~**_

I turn at the intersection, ready to head off to my house. Shika grabs my hand to stop me.

"Shika, my house is the other way," I say as he leads me in the opposite direction.

"I know that." And he still pulls me along. "You gonna be lonely while Kakashi's gone?"

I ponder for a moment but then reply, "A little, yes."

"Ok then, I'm gonna try and see if my dad will let you stay over while Kakashi is gone."

I smile to myself and follow along.

_**~Shikamaru's Home~**_

When we get to Shika's house, we both were drenched. He opens the doors and sees his dad standing in the doorway with an angry look on his face.

He sees me and says, "Your mom and I have already started dinner. Say good-bye to your friend and get yourself dried off already."

His mom calls from the other room, "Shikamaru, ask your friend if they want to stay for dinner."

Shika looks at me and says, "Want to?"

I smile and say, "As long as your dad doesn't throw me out in the rain, I'd love too."

His mom comes in and hands us a couple of towels, and we dry ourselves off.

~_**Kitchen~**_

In the kitchen, Shika's mother warmly welcomes me and we sit down to eat.

His mom asked me lots of questions, "What's your name dear?"

"Alana Hatake." I answer. Once again I get the you're Kakashi's daughter deal.

"Adopted," I add in.

"What's your true last name then?"

I sit and think, I stick my fingertips together and spread my fingers apart, and that's how I think. "Alana. . . . . . Mori."

They all stare at me blankly. Shika's father speaks up, "You're the daughter of Alan Mori?"

I nod slowly.

He chuckles and says, "That explains the ears and tail. Where did you live after he disappeared?"

I didn't want to remember that horrible place but Shikamaru interrupts; "Dad, that's enough," he stands up and says, "Is it ok for Alana to stay here while Kakashi is gone?"

They look at me, then Shikamaru and his mom says, "That's fine dear, it's only a week."

Shika and I smile at her response. He steps behind me and asks, "Want to take a bath and get cleaned up?"

I nod and get up saying, "Thank you for dinner," and I follow Shika upstairs.

~_**Upstairs~**_

Shikamaru leads me into his bedroom and says, "Wait here a sec."

He walks out and I sit on his bed.

After a minute, he walks back in hand hands me a pair of shorts, and a T-shirt, "You can wear these to bed. The bath is this way."

I follow him and he leaves me in the bath alone. I turn on the water and pull off my damp clothes. I turn off the water and sink into the tub. I take the shampoo and wash my hair and tail, trying to avoid getting suds in my ears.

I sigh and relax for a minute before getting out. I dry myself off and put on the clothes Shikamaru gave me.

I walk out and into Shika's bedroom, seeing him on the floor already asleep. I tip toed over him and sat on his bed.

It was still raining outside, plus lightning and thundering. I remembered when Papa would let me sleep by him when it was storming since I got scared.

I silently grab a cover and pillow and lay down beside Shikamaru, getting as close to him as I could without waking him. I smile before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Jealous, Ino?

_**~Morning~**_

When I woke up, I was on Shika's bed. "Stupid early training," I muttered.

I get up and change into my dry clothes and fix my hair. I remember how I changed into a wolf and wanted to try it again.

I sit cross legged on his bed and meditate, trying to change. After about 10 minutes, I open my eyes to see that it worked. I catch Shikamaru's scent and jump out his window, running in his direction.

~_**Another clearing in the forest~**_

I run about a mile before coming into a clearing in the forest. I see Shikamaru, an adult, and two other kids training.

I walk out from the woods and sit at the edge and bark. Ino looks at me and runs over saying, "You're soooo cute!"

I fake gag and think, _weirdo, call me cute one more time and I'll bite you. _

The others walk up to me and I walk over to Shika and lie down by his feet. Asuma says, "Your dog, Shikamaru?"

"No . . . . ?"

Ino pets my head and says, "She's so obedient, must be trained by someone."

_In this case, I'll only listen to Shika. If you weren't his team mate, I would have by now chased you into a river. _

Choji then says, "She seems to like you Shikamaru."

_You got that right, chubby. _

"How troublesome. . . . ." Shika mutters.

I growl and fit my mouth around his hand, but not hurting him.

Asuma looks at me and says, "I guess she is able to understand us, she must know you pretty well Shikamaru."

Shika looks down at me to see that I'm asleep. "Let's finish up training and check on it later."

As soon as they left, I changed back to human.

~_**30 minutes later~**_

When they returned, I was just waking up. Shika stands over me and asks, "Alana, what are you doing?"

I sit up and say, "Sleeping, what else. Oh, and promise me one thing Shika."

The others finally make it over as he asks, "What?"

I point to Ino and growl, "If she dares to call me cute or obedient ever again, I'll be very tempted to chase her into a river."

Ino storms over to me and yells, "You stupid dog-freak, when did I ever call you cute!"

I stand up and growl back, "About 30 minutes ago, dumb blond!"

Ino was about to says something back but Choji added, "Come to think of it Ino, you did."

"WHAT?" she screams.

I laugh and say, "I think she gets the point now, and Shika." He looks at me. "NEXT time, wake me up before you leave."

"Ok, ok."

Asuma comes up and asks, "What's your last name, Alana?"

"Hatake. I'm Kakashi's adopted daughter."

"Oh, so you're the one who beat Neji, and running down the halls of the hospital screaming I DON'T WANT TO BE HEALED?"

I smile and say, "Yup, that's me!"

He chuckles and asks, "Want to train with us since Kakashi is away?"

I pause for a moment then see Ino sending me a death glare so I reply, "Um, no thank you. I'm not good at this kind of stuff anyway."

I begin to walk away but turn to say, "See you at home, Shikamaru."

This time, I turn to leave but bump into someone and fall on by butt.

I look up to see Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai, Akamaru sitting on top of Kiba's head.

I begin to get up but Akamaru jumps off of Kiba and onto me. He licks my face in greeting and I laugh and Kiba tries to get him off me.

I quickly turn into a wolf and nose the puppy off. Akamaru just came back and lies down beside me. I look at the puppy and command, "_Go on back to Kiba, Akamaru," _

He whimpers and replies, "_Yes big sister." _

I lick him on the cheek before he hops back to Kiba. Before any other questions were asked, I ran into the woods.

~_**On the path to the big hill~**_

Running to the big hill, I accidentally return normal and trip, rolling down a small hill.

As I stop, I rub my head and complain, "Geez that was unexpected."

I get up and walk up the hill, seeing the bright sunset. "The day has flown by, hasn't it?" I ask myself.

I lie down with my hands behind my head as I close my eyes. I begin to hear footsteps behind me, and I open my eyes to see Shikamaru over me.

I smile and say, "Done with training?"

He sits down beside me and says without looking at me, "Why didn't you stay?"

I shrug and reply, "Ino didn't want me there."

\

He finally looks at me says, "What if I did though?"

I sit up and lean on his shoulder, "But then I couldn't be myself near you, and that hurts."

"Well tomorrow is our day off from training, so I won't have to leave."

I smile and get up and have my hands behind my back. The wind blows and I hold my arms out like I'm flying.

I put my arms down and say, "Let's go home." Shika stands up and we walk home together.


	7. Chapter 6: Mistakes and plenty of hurt

~_**Weekend morning~**_

When I woke up, Shikamaru was still asleep on the floor. His parents were gone early for the day so it was just us two.

I walk downstairs silently and sit down on the couch. I doze off for a moment until I hear a knock on the door. I open my eyes and begin to get up but Shikamaru appeared at the door before me.

He opens it up to see Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. Sakura peeks in and sees me there and says, "I'm inviting you two to a party at my house today at 6:00. Don't be late."

She shuts the door and leaves. Me and Shika look at each other and shrug.

_**~6:00 PM~**_

At Sakura's party, everyone is there, all kids and no teachers.

Sakura runs up to me and says, "Pick a number out of the basket."

I look at her odd but do it anyway. I reach in and pick out the number 4. I smile and say, "Me lucky number!"

Sakura grabs it and pushes me into a closet, locking it from the outside. "Sakura?," I ask.

She giggles and says, "7 min in heaven. Your date will be here in a minute."

I didn't hear the last part since I fell asleep. In case you haven't noticed, I will randomly fall asleep. When I hear the door open and shut again, I wake up. Looking around I see Shika sitting next to me, "What a drag…" he complains.

My heart suddenly breaks into tiny pieces. After about 2 minutes, he asks, "Can I have your advice, Alana?"

I don't turn my head and mumble, "What?"

"Well, there is this girl I like but I have no idea if she feels the same way. She's smart, can be very strong, funny, sometimes has an attitude but that makes her unique."

I stare at the floor and think, _2 more minutes. _He continues, "How should I tell her that I like her?"

I sigh and sit up straight, "If you really like her so much, just do what your heart tells you to do, don't go asking me."

Before he could reply, the door swung open and I walked out and left the party.

_**~At Home~**_

I didn't go to the hill; instead, I went home to Kakashi's. Unlocking the door, I run to my bedroom and fall onto my bed, "I'm such an idiot," I mumble.

I turn into a wolf and run out through my window and into the nearby woods.

_**~Secret Waterfall~**_

I come to a secret area with a waterfall, and sit at the water's edge. I try to turn back, but I couldn't.

I panic and try to run but I fall into some mud, covering myself with it. I hear a voice in the woods calling my name. I don't care anymore and lie down and wish myself to somewhere else.

Shikamaru comes out into the clearing and sees me but doesn't recognize me cause of the mud.

He kneels down beside me and pets my head gently, "Have you seen someone run through here, girl?"

I don't move but whimper softly.

Shika mutters under his breath, "I've been such an idiot. Where has she run off to?"

I get up, not wanting to hear anymore. I begin to walk back to my house, leaving Shikamaru behind me.

_**~Back at home~**_

At home, I relax and finally turn back and sit on the couch. The door slowly opens as Kakashi returns who returned early from his mission.

I don't move from my spot as he says, "How was everything while I was gone, Alana?"

I hug my knees silently as he sits beside me. "Alana?" he asks.

I lean against him and whisper, "Why? Why does love hurt so much, Kakashi?"

He says nothing but hugs me while I cry myself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7: Trying to start all over

~_**Morning again~**_

As I wake up, I realize I'm in my bed. Slowly, I get up and see a marking on my arm. (The marking is that of the ANBU black ops)

I begin to puzzle about it because it wasn't there yesterday.

I walk downstairs and ask Kakashi, "What's this?"

He turns to look at it, ending up having a surprised look on his face.

He says, "Come with me." I follow uneasily as we go to the Hokage's office.

~_**Hokage's Office~**_

At Tsunade's office, Kakashi speaks in private to her and flips through a book. They stop and look at me worried.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

Tsunade sits down and explains, "Well, Alana. . . . You seem to have an interesting past. You're the daughter of Alan Mori and there is no record of your mother. You don't remember but you became a ninja at the age of 3 and were an ANBU black ops member a month after you graduated. I believe you father erased all your memory of that right before he left and tried to cover the tattoo. There is no possibility that you can transform into a wolf unless you have a wolf spirit within you, and we believe that it's Alan Mori's soul inside you that is allowing you to do that. If that is true, then your dad is dead. If not, then you may have a dangerous spirit inside you that was sealed within you at birth, that's maybe how your mom died."

I begin to cry, "So has my whole life been a lie?"

Tsunade replies, "It's just a fact of you not remembering anything before the age of 7 or 8. We can try to restore your memories but it may be difficult."

"Do it, please." I beg.

"If you insist, but. . . . you may have to give up one of your senses like hearing or sight in order for us to do it."

"Take away my sight then, just give me back my memories!" I blurted out.

That was the last thing I said before I was forced unconscious for the renewal of my memories.

~_**2 hours later~**_

When I woke up, I remembered everything, down to the last little detail about my past. When I opened my eyes, all I could see was darkness. I was truly blind.

But I could feel, smell, and hear soooo much better, that made up for it. I sit up, "I remember, Kakashi, every last detail."

I feel him sit on the edge of my bed and he hands me a leaf headband, "This is yours, Alana."

I pick it up and put it on over my eyes and say, "Cut my hair short."

"Why?" He asks.

"So no one will recognize me." I reply.

A nurse comes in and cuts my hair short like a boy's haircut. I replace my skirt and leggings with a pair of gray cargo shorts and I switch my top to a tank top and a light-brown jacket.

I get up and Kakashi tries to help me but I shove him away and get up on my own, "I'm not helpless." And I walk out of the hospital, like nothing happened.

~_**Outside~**_

I transform into a wolf, the headband still over my eyes. But I soon get bored and turn back.

Then I hear a voice behind me, "Hey, you! Are you new here?"

I turn around and smell who the person is, Naruto. I smile and say, "No I've been here for a while now."

He examines me and says, "I'm Naruto, what's yours?"

"Alex." I reply.

My ears twitch and he says, "I have a friend who has ears and a tail just like you. Her name is Alana, have you seen her anywhere?"

I shake my head and say, "No, but I heard that she moved from here a day ago."

"WHAT! Why?" I shrug and begin to walk away.

He grabs my shoulder and says, "Do you want to come hang with me and the other guys?"

_Good, so I do look like a guy to that idiot. _I pause for a moment then nod and follow him.

~_**By the river~**_

When we meet with the other guys, I introduce myself. Kiba comes up to me and pokes my headband asking, "Why is this over your eyes? It's supposed to be on your forehead silly."

He moves it upward and sees my cloudy gray eyes and I react no different.

Others crowd around me and Choji asks, "You're blind?"

I push the headband back down and shrug it off, "Yea, but its fine."

Neji pulls me aside suddenly and says, "Guys I need to talk to Alex a second."

They move away but Shikamaru keeps his eye on me. Neji shakes my shoulders and whispers, "Alana! What on earth is going on? What happened to you? You're blind and practically look like a guy!" I

smile and respond, "It's nothing to be worried about."

He frowns and says, "Well it is my problem now." He turns to the others and says, "I'm going to show Alex around for a while. We'll be back."

Walking along the river, he demands, "Now tell me."

I sigh and explain what happened with Shikamaru and then about my past issues and why I'm blind.

He chuckles and says, "I knew there was something going on with you two for a while. I'll say nothing. So have you learned ninjutsu yet"

I nod and say, "Yep, I became a ninja when I was 3 years old and I was an ANBU black ops member once before too."

He grins and says, "Let's go back and duel in front of everyone." "Sounds like a plan."

When we return, everyone gathered to watch. Neji smirked and say, "I won't go as easy on you as I did before. That was a lucky win."

I laugh and reply, "I didn't expect you to."

He activated his Byakugan and I did some hand signs and said, "Earth and water style: Mud wolves' jutsu!"

I summon mud wolves from the ground that attack Neji but he dodges and I jump into the air and transform into a wolf. Sensing on opening, I bite down near his neck and knock him down.

He smiles at his defeat and says, "You got me again." I turn back and help him up and we begin to laugh.

When we come up by everyone else, they all had a serious look on their faces. "What is the matter?" I ask.

Shikamaru speaks first, "Cut the crap. This act won't fool us, Alana."

I stare at him and shake my head, "What are you talking about? I'm Alex, not Alana."

"Stop acting! Shino used his bugs so we could hear the conversation you had with Neji before. We know, so just stop!"

I growl at him and yell, "Yea! And so what if you know the truth!"

He snaps back at me, "Well all you needed to do was give an explanation before coming back looking like this and acting like a different person!." I

slap him straight across the face and tears run out from under my headband, "Idiot…." I mumble.

I turn and walk away without a word. All I hear is the guys shouting my name, "ALANA!"

_**~Street to Home~**_

Half way home someone comes up from behind and grabs my arm. "Let go, Shika." I mumble.

"No." He answers.

I swing around to hit him but he grabs my other arm and slams me up against a wall. "Shikamaru let me go!"

I can feel him staring at me and he says, "Give me a good reason why."

"I don't need one." I growl back.

His face is inches away from mine and he rests his forehead on mine. He slips my headband down around my neck and kisses my forehead gently.

I'm near the edge of breaking down as I barely say, "Let….. go…."

He lets go of my wrists and I slump down to my knees. He kneels down beside me also and it begins to rain.

I try to get a hold of myself and begin to get up. Before I walk away I pull my headband back over my eyes and whisper, "I'm sorry Shikamaru."


	9. Chapter 8: Capture and maybe death!

_**~Deep in the forest~**_

I walk through the woods, not paying attention to where I'm going.

I stop in my tracks as someone holds a kunai knife near my neck whispering, "Struggle or scream, you die. Now follow me and I'll let you live."

I do what he says without a word and follows.

_**~Akatsuki Base~**_

When we walked into something like a base, he says, "Hey boss, I brought one back."

I hear another voice, "Idiot! That isn't even one of the tailed-beasts!"

"What?"

Another voice comes in, "Deidara, how can you be so stupid?"

"Shut up, Kisame!"

Someone comes behind me and places a hand on my shoulder, yet I don't flinch.

"Weird, she's not even afraid." The person says.

I suddenly feel crowded as they circle around me.

"There are 5 of you." I say.

Hidan snickers and replies, "Anyone can see that."

I smile and reply, "And yet, I don't see."

Itachi examines me and grunts, "Stupid, you brought back a weak, blind girl."

Pein walks in and sighs, "She's no use to the Akatsuki, get rid of her Deidara."

"…ok, un"

I feel Deidara pick me up and throw me on his shoulder.

_**~By the river~**_

I hear him take me by a river, tying me to a tree.

He sighs and mumbles, "I won't kill you just yet, your too cute to die right now."

I stay completely calm and begin to ask, "So…..your name is Deidara?"

He is silent for a moment, "Yea…..

I smirk, "Too long, I'm gonna call you Deida."

"….Fine as long as you keep quite."

I finally quiet down but then ask, "Deida? Do you have something to draw with?"

He doesn't notice my question for a moment, "uh…no. I got my clay, that's it."

I give him a puppy face and beg, "Can I play with some if you untie me?"

He grabs my hair and whispers, "I'm not gonna fall for your little innocent trick no longer. If you want my clay, I'll blow you up with it first."

I stick my tongue out at him, "You ARE an idiot."

He shrugs, "Suit yourself."

Deida then unties me and throws me into the river. The last thing I see is Deidara walking away before I flow over the waterfall. The sun shines in my eyes as I hit the water below.

I feel cold. Water enters my lungs. I can't feel anything anymore, my body is numb.

_(Author's Note: NOOOOO Alana, don't drown! Is she gonna be saved? Reviews please!)_


End file.
